whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Class Data (2)
Class Data (2) / Class Materials (2) is a document found in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It is written by Lee Sang-moon, Yeondu High School's Vice Principal and it details info about Taoism and particularly "Qi" energy and the concept of "Feng Shui". But in Korean language ver, It details info about Five elements's harmony and aversion. These information gives a hint of the escape at the Labyrinth. ( In the Class Data (1), Class Data (2), Class Data (3). ) Location It is found in room 3-8 on the third floor of the New Building of Yeondu High School. In the PS4/PC remake version, it is found in Faculty Office 1 of the Main Building, Section 2 of Yeondu High School. Transcript 2001 English= Class Data (2) :Topic: Taoism :Teacher: Lee Sang-moon :We will be continuing our studies on Taoism and Wu Xing. :As we found last lesson, one of the five elements duties is to keep a balance amongst themselves; maintaining a peaceful bond between each other, and keeping the flow of Qi (Pronounced: 'Chi'; also known as Ch'i) consistent and balanced. :Qi is an active principle forming part of any living thing - commonly translated in western countries as 'Life Energy'. Qi is emanated by everything that has spirit, that's active, that's alive. Just like you and me. :Symbolic representations for the five elements are commonly made for Feng Shui (Pronounced: 'Feng Shway'; also known as Pungsu). Feng Shui is a system of laws considered to govern spatial arrangement and orientation in relation to the flow of Qi. Basically, it's the condition of any area or place in terms of the flow of Qi. :Feng Shui was traditionally kept in mind when arranging furniture in homes and especially when designing architecture and buildings. :It may be hard to understand the concept of this, and it might feel like a lot to take in all at once. But the truth is, these are very vague concepts. :We will continue Taoism in the next lesson. |-|Korean= 수업 자료(2) 동양학 소양 수업 : 재미있는 오행 담당교사 : 이상문 교감 '' 지난 시간에 이어 오행에 대해 알아본다. 오행의 각 성질은 서로 상생(相生)과 상극(相剋)의 관계에 있다. 상생의 원리를 살펴보면 木은 火를, 火는 土를, 土는 金을, 金은 水를, 水는 木을 살리고 있다. :목생화(木生火), 화생토(火生土), 토생금(土生金), 금생수(金生水), 수생목(水生木) 상극을 보면 木은 土를, 土는 水를, 水는 火를, 火는 金을, 金은 木을 억제하고 있다. :수극화(水剋火), 화극금(火剋金), 금극목(金剋木), 목극토(木剋火), 토극수(土剋水) 위의 관계들은 단순히 木火土金水가 의미하는 물질적인 것들에 대입시켜 이해하기에는 곤란한 점들이 있다. 그러나 이러한 관계를 이해시키기에는 자연계의 나무, 불, 흙, 쇠, 물에 빗대어 설명하는 것이 효과적이다. |-|Portuguese= '''Informações sobre a Aula (2)' Professor: Lee Sang-Moon ' ''Continuaremos nossos estudos sobre Taoismo e Wu Xing. Como descobrimos na lição passada, um dos deveres dos cinco elementos é a de manter um equilíbrio entre eles mesmos; mantendo uma relação pacífica entre si, e mantendo o fluxo de '''Ki (Pronunciado: ‘Qui’; também conhecido como Qi) consistente e balanceado. Ki é um princípio ativo formando parte de qualquer ser vivo – comummente traduzido em países do Ocidente como ‘nergia Vital’. O Ki emana de tudo o que possui espírito, que está ativo, que está vivo. Assim como você e eu. Representações simbólicas dos cinco elementos são comummente feitas para o Feng Shui (Pronunciado: ‘Feng Shwei’; também conhecido como Pungsu). Feng Shui é um sistema de leis tidas por governar a disposição e orientação espacial em relação ao fluxo do Ki. Basicamente, é a condição de qualquer área ou local em termos do fluxo de Ki. Feng Shui foi tradicionalmente mantido ao realizar o posicionamento móveis em casas e especialmente ao realizar o design arquitetônico e de construções. Pode ser difícil entender este conceito, e pode parecer demais para absorver de uma só vez. Mas a verdade é que estes são conceitos muito vagos. Continuaremos o Taoismo na próxima lição. 2015 English= Class Materials (2) Oriental Studies: Interesting Theory of the Five Elements Teacher: Vice Principal Sang-moon Lee The theory of five elements is made up of a cycle of harmony and aversion. Harmony being an energy aiding another energy to flow better, and it is a forward movement in the cycle. In contrast, aversion is when an energy is going against another energy to block its flow, and is a backwards movement in the cycle. The flow of aversion is as follows: :Metal>Wood, Metal can cut through Wood :Wood>Earth, Wood takes nutrients from Earth :Earth>Water, Earth can block Water from flowing :Water>Fire, Water extinguishes Fire :Fire>Metal, as Fire melts Metal, and then the cycle repeats. The flow of harmony is as follows: :Fire & Earth, Fire returns to Earth after being exhausted. :Earth & Metal, Metal is extracted from Earth. :Metal & Water, Metal becomes the source for Water. :Water & Wood, Water raises Wood. :Wood & Fire, as Wood burns to create Fire, and the cycle resumes from the first. In the cycle of harmony, there is a hidden principle that all wrongs will be righted. This can be said to be a true reflection of the depth of Eastern philosophy. |-|Korean= 수업 자료(2) 동양학 소양 수업 : 재미있는 오행 담당교사 : 이상문 교감 이러한 오행은 상생과 상극의 순환으로 이루어져 있다. 상생은 하나가 다른 것의 기운을 돋우는 것을 의미하며 바른(正) 순환이다. 반대로, 상극은 하나가 다른 하나를 억눌러 그 기운을 막는 것을 의미하며, 역(逆)순환이다. 상극의 흐름은 다음과 같다. :金剋木 - 금은 목을 베어낼 수 있으며 :木剋土 - 목은 토를 양분으로 자라고 :土剋水 - 토는 수를 막고 가둘 수 있으며 :水剋火 - 수는 화를 끌 수 있다. :火剋金 - 그리고 다시 화는 금을 녹일 수 있음으로 순환한다. 상생의 흐름은 다음과 같다. :火生土 - 화는 소진하여 토로 귀의하고 :土生金 - 토에서는 금이 산출되며 :金生水 - 금은 수의 원천이 되고 :水生木 - 수는 목을 자라게 하고 :木生火 - 목은 연소하여 화를 만들어낸다. 이 상생의 순환에는 모든 그릇되고 어긋난 것을 바르게 되돌리는 묘리가 숨어있으니, 동양학의 깊이를 느낄 수 있는 진면목이라 할 수 있다. |-|Portuguese= Materiais da Aula (2) Estudos Orientais: Teoria interessante sobre os Cinco Elementos Professor: Vice-Diretor Lee Sang-moon A teoria dos cinco elementos consiste de um ciclo de harmonia e aversão, sendo harmonia uma energia que auxilia outra energia a fluir melhor, e um movimento adiante no ciclo. Em contraste, aversão é quando uma energia está indo contra outra energia para bloquear seu fluxo, e é um retrocesso no ciclo. O fluxo de aversão é o seguinte: :Metal>Madeira, Metal pode cortar a Madeira :Madeira>Terra, Madeira retira nutrientes da Terra :Terra>Água, Terra pode bloquear o escoamento da Água :Água>Fogo, Água extingue Fogo :Fogo>Metal, com Fogo derretendo Metal, e assim o ciclo se repete. O fluxo de harmonia é o seguinte: :Fogo e Terra, Fogo retorna à Terra após se exaurir. :Terra e Metal, Metal é extraído da Terra. :Metal e Água, Metal se torna a fonte para Água. :Água e Madeira, Água faz a Madeira crescer. :Madeira e Fogo, com a Madeira queimando para criar Fogo, e o ciclo continua do começo. No ciclo de Harmonia, há um princípio oculto de que tudo errado será endireitado. Isto pode ser visto como uma verdadeira reflexão da profundidade da filosofia Oriental. Further Notes *In the School, Hui-min broke the Amulets as order for the aversion of Five elements. ( 金 [ Metal ] -> 木 [ Wood ]-> 土 [ Earth ] -> 水 [ Water ] -> 火 [ Fire ] ). *In the Labyrinth, Hui-min collect the Amulets as order for the harmony of Five elements. Original : ( 金 [ Metal ] -> 水 [ Water ] -> 木 [ Wood ] -> 火 [ Fire ] -> 土 [ Earth ] ). Remake : ( 火 [ Fire ] -> 土 [ Earth ] -> 金 [ Metal ] -> 水 [ Water ] -> 木 [ Wood ] ). Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents